martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Shuitian
A powerful woman with a deep heritage. His father was a Great World King who had founded a peak World King Holy Land; the Verdant Feathers Holy Lands. Her nieces were Mo Eversnow and Mo Brightmoon, peak talents in their own right. In the past, she had experienced splendor and endless glory. But, tragedy befell them after Tian Mingzi had realized his great and lofty ambitions, thus setting them on a path of a fugitive. Appearance A white-clothed old woman stood before this bamboo house, holding onto a long peach walking stick that was as high as a man. This woman had white temples and her face was etched with the passing of the years. One could see from her appearance that she had also once been an outstanding beauty. Plot The reason that Mo Riverbliss had hidden in the shadows all these years and had others represent her in leading Carefree Island was because of how sensitive her status was. It was easy for her to attract the attention of others if she were to appear. After all, even in the entire Divine Realm, a half-step World King powerhouse wasn’t a cabbage that could be found anywhere. If one were to suddenly appear, then a few thousand years of secrecy was possible. But, if she had remained in public for 50,000 years then it was possible that Tian Mingzi would have realized it was her, and thus brought the fate of total annihilation upon Carefree Island. In this sort of situation, patiently hiding and keeping the lowest profile possible was the best decision. But once Mo Riverbliss truly appeared in front of everyone and began to personally control Carefree Island herself, that symbolized that the time for the true battle had begun. This meant that Mo Riverbliss would finally begin the earnest reconstruction of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands and also begin the plans to battle Tian Mingzi. Lin Ming’s appearance was clearly the impetus that caused Mo Riverbliss to appear and finally wield power over Carefree Island. From the very start, Mo Riverbliss had only been observing Lin Ming. Finally, after all of this occurred, Mo Riverbliss approved of Lin Ming from the depths of her heart. Even if she had to discard all of Carefree Island’s benefits to raise up Lin Ming, she would still do so. She had faith that within several hundred years or a few thousand years, Lin Ming would have the ability to help her reform the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. She never would have imagined that he had killed Tian Mingzi after only a hundred some years, and at Divine Transformation at that... Quotes * (To Xiao Skywhite) “The Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree is Carefree Island’s dragon vein, its vital treasure. To take it away is the same as tearing out that dragon vein, and it will also have an enormous effect on Carefree Island’s destiny; it will even slow down Carefree Island on its path to becoming a Holy Land. I naturally wouldn’t make such a decision easily, and I definitely wouldn’t use brute strength to kill those factions that oppose it. This is because my decision is related to whether or not the Verdant Feather Holy Lands will be able to smoothly reconstruct itself in the future. I can’t be careless with the choices I make.”Chapter 1079 – To Make Things Difficult * (Mo Riverbliss’ aura suddenly rose. The words that White Brook said to Lin Ming just now were completely tossed back into his face, causing his complexion to twist) “Why can I give you orders? Do you still need to ask this? It is because I am stronger than you, it is because my cultivation is higher than yours! In my eyes, what can you even be considered as? If I kill you, that is no different from butchering a chicken or slaughtering a dog. With just a single thought I can kill you, and who here can stop me? Do you think you can resist even if you don’t want to follow my command?”Chapter 1110 – The World’s Most Aggrieving Matter * (White Brook now deeply realized what it meant to be caught in one’s own trap. Everything he had said to Lin Ming was now being punted back to him by Mo Riverbliss) Mo Riverbliss listened to White Brook’s words and sneered, “You want Lin Ming to die too? In my eyes, Lin Ming’s life is thousands and tens of thousands of times more precious than White Mirrorjade’s life or your White Family’s reputation, and yet you want Lin Ming to die? How ridiculous! How much do you think you are worth? Do you have the qualifications to reason with me? Even if Lin Ming wrongly killed White Mirrorjade, then so what. If he killed him then he killed him. I will simply have Lin Ming apologize to everyone here.”Chapter 1111 – Face Even More Swollen * (Mo Riverbliss said to the high-level figures of Carefree Palace) “I can understand if you all have thoughts of resisting me. This is because you do not understand me, and also because you do not understand the history of Carefree Island. In your beliefs, if there is a day that Carefree Island could rise into a ninth-grade Holy Land, then that would be your greatest glory. And, a ninth-grade Holy Land is also the final goal that is in many of your hearts. “But in my view, even if Carefree Island rises to become a ninth-grade Holy Land, Carefree Island will still be among the weakest of ninth-grade Holy Lands for a very long time. If this sort of Carefree Island were placed in the entire Divine Realm, it would be nothing but a tiny little insignificant sect. If Carefree Island were a ninth-grade Holy Land, then in every major world of the Divine Realm, there would be at least a hundred, if not far more sects of the same level. And, these do not include the hidden sects that are scattered all over. There are even the countless sects that exist in the medium worlds and small worlds. Placed among all of this, Carefree Island is just a drop of water in the ocean! “If that is truly your final goal, then your achievements will also be limited to this! You can simply call all of yourselves short sighted.”Chapter 1112 – The Power Behind The Throne References Category:Verdant Feather Holy Lands Category:Divine Realm Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Carefree Island